The Adventures of Stiles Winchester
by hummelstilinski
Summary: When Dean Winchester and Castiel find a baby in an abandoned house, lying next to the dead bodies of his parents, the hunter and the angel adopt him and make him theirs. These are moments in the life of Stiles Winchester. These one-shots are mostly Destiel with Stiles as their kid, but there will also be plenty of Sterek on the side.
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, Daddy, can we make a _Stiles Sandwich_ while we watch the movie, please?" Stiles asked as he bounced from foot to foot, barely able to contain his excitement at finally getting to watch _Lilo & Stitch._ Castiel bent down and scooped up the four year old boy, placing him on his hip. He looked at his husband before asking him, "I think that sounds like a great idea, doesn't it Dean?" His partner answered him by sitting on one side of the couch and patting the empty space next to him, motioning for them to sit down. Castiel placed Stiles on the ground and the little ball of energy immediately hopped on the couch and burrowed himself into his father's side. Dean hissed in pain. "Careful, Stiles. Daddy's still hurt from the bad monster your Uncle Sammy and I tried to catch, remember?" He groaned. Stiles quickly scrambled away, his eyes widening as he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Sorry, daddy. I forgot about your ouchie, but I memember now. Is this better?" He questioned, positioning his head under Dean's arm with as much caution as a four year old could. The hunter placed a kiss on Stiles' head before murmuring, "This is perfect, Stiles." Dean lifted his head to look at his husband standing in the middle of the living room, a fond smile on his face. "C'mon Cas, you can't have a Stiles Sandwich without the other side of the bread, now can we?" He joked.

The angel shuffled forward and sat next to Stiles, tucking his legs underneath himself in a comfortable position. A little hand tugged at his shirt and mumbled, "Closer papa, s'cold." Castiel complied to his son's demand and snuggled closer, careful not to stir the boy so much to avoid causing pain to the hunter on the other side of him. "Let's start the movie, then." He stated as grabbed the remote, trying to find the start button. After a minute of still trying to figure it out, the hunter let out an irritated sigh. "Cas, babe. We went over this. Press the little green triangle." Castiel found the button and pressed it, and forty minutes later, they were all attentively watching the movie about a little blue alien trying to find a family.

Stiles had been dead silent so far and Cas figured he must really like the movie enough not to be adding his own little personal commentary to it. _Stitch _had his hands encased in some metal device preventing him from finding a way to escape and was now at the beach, ready to be shipped off to his own planet when he asked, "_Can Stitch say goodbye_?" And after receiving permission he walked up to the two sisters where he received a hug from the youngest one, _Lilo_. There was another alien, this one much taller and female. She asked, "_Who are they?"_ And the little alien's response made Castiel's heart clench. "**_This is my_****_family_**_. I found it, all on **my** own. It's **little**, **and broken**, but still good. Yeah, still good._" The angel reached a hand over his son to give Dean's knee a slight squeeze. The hunter cleared his throat and announced his need to use the restroom. He stood and proceeded to walk to the end of the hall and as soon as he had left, Stiles had shifted his body to accommodate himself into his other father's side. Enough time had passed that the movie had ended and Castiel flipped the DVD disc so Stiles could watch 'Deleted Scenes' while he went and found out what was taking his husband so long. Although, something in his mind was telling him he already knew.

As Castiel made his way to the end of the hall, he found the other man leaning against the wall, using his fist in his mouth as a way to try and prevent from crying out. The angel walked even quicker and enveloped him in a crushing embrace. "_I know, Dean_. _I know_." He whispered. And the hunter placed his head in the crook of his partner's neck. "It's a damn _children's_ movie, Cas. What the hell is the matter with me?" He laughed bitterly. Castiel was quick to respond, "_God, _Dean. Nothing is- nothing is wrong with you_._ You think I don't feel the same thing?" He asked. Dean's body betrayed him, tears finally spilling as he said brokenly, "Before you, it was just me and Sammy, Cas. I didn't have nobody else. Hell, I didn't _care _about nobody else. But then _you _came along. With your _saving_, and your selfless attitude and I _knew. I knew you were family._ And then we hunt this thing and suddenly, we find a baby next to the bodies of his two dead parents. _A baby, Cas_. And we take him in, and we _love_him and we make him _ours_. Then I see you with him. I see you changing his dirty diapers, and Sammy_singing_ him to sleep for God's sake and I know. I know that this is it for me. This is my family. _My little broken family_. And you're more than good for me. You're perfect-. You, Stiles, and Sam. You're-you're everything to me." Cas' face is smeared with tears by the end of Dean's confession and if it wasn't for the death grip that the two men have on each other he is sure that his knees would lack the strength to support him.

There's the sound of tiny footsteps trotting down the hallway and when Stiles sees his daddies crying he starts wailing and demands to know what's wrong. "Papa, what s'matter? Why are you and Daddy crying? Does his ouchie hurt? Did I hurt him when we were watching the movie? I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry I hurt your ouchie again. I'm sorry!" Stiles is crying now. He's probably feeling so guilty, thinking he caused pain to one of his dads. Stiles is rubbing his eyes with balled fists when Dean bends down places him on his hip. His_ good _hip_. _The hunter removes the boy's hands from his face and shushes him, reassuring him that he's fine. Stiles didn't hurt him. Stiles looks up, his long eyelashes are clumped due to the tears clinging to his eyes, and he looks confused as he looks at Dean and asks, "Why were you and Papa sad then, Daddy? If I didn't make your ouchie hurt?" Dean's face scrunches up and Cas thinks that the hunter doesn't know how to answer him. Dean probably knows that their son's four year old brain couldn't even be close to grasp the idea of how much he and Stiles mean to Dean. Cas locks eyes with his husband and moves in to wrap both his arms around them. He places a hand in the back of Dean's neck and tugs him even closer, Stiles sandwiched between the two men. "It's okay, Stiles. They're not sad tears. They're happy tears. Your daddy and I are happy because-. Because we found our ohana."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, come to bed already."

"Cas it's not like I'd be getting any sleep anyways. Damn kid's got me worried sick over here."

"He's an hour late, so what? He'll be home soon; he's just out with friends. Let him have his fun while he's still young." Castiel yawns. His eyes feel heavy and all he wants to do is crawl into bed and cuddle up with Dean but the stubborn human insists on staying awake until their teenage son comes home. "He's not out with friends, Cas. I've seen him hanging around that Hale dude recently. There's definitely something going on there, babe. I'm not about to let our kid stay out after curfew with some _guy_ we don't even know."

"Fine. Do as you please, Dean. When you realize that you're being an overprotective father-and if I remember correctly it's something you said you'd never be-I'll be in bed. Alone. And I'll be hogging all the blankets." The angel turns around and his sleep robe slaps Dean in the face as he struts away. Dean sighs heavily and wonders why the hell he puts up with this sassy son of a bitch and _oh_, that's right. He loves him. And they raised a baby together. That might be a reason too.

He turns his attention back to the TV and quickly gets engrossed in one of Discovery Channel's Shark Week episodes. He's watching some massive shark jumping out of the water and eating some poor seal and it's _freaking awesome_ when the sound of an engine rumbling outside calls his attention. He quickly mutes the TV before walking towards the window and peeking slealthily through the blinds. Stiles is pressed against a nice, expensive looking black car, while some _guy_ twice his size hovers over him, hands on either sides of Stiles' body. It takes his brain a couple of seconds to process that the dude all over his son happens to be the Hale kid that Stiles has been hanging around with lately. Stiles moves forward and says something into Hale's ear that leaves the dude with a nasty smirk on his face. The guy leans in and says something back into Stiles' ear and Stiles opens drops his mouth and slaps him playfully in the arm before moving in to kiss him and _okay, times up, kid_. He raps his knuckles against the window and they make a loud banging sound against the glass. Stiles' eyes dart up and he pushes Hale away from him, looking at Dean through wide frantic eyes. The Hale kid's face turns into a stony expression and he give Stiles a nod before getting into his car and speeding away. He can practically hear Stiles' rapid beating heart as his son enters through door and leans against it.

"Dad, I-"

"You're two hours late, Stiles."

"Yeah dad, but I just-"

"Since when is it okay for you miss curfew 3 nights a week huh, kid?"

Stiles looks down as his sneakered feet, avoiding the expectant gaze that his father is giving him as he remains silent. "Well?" Dean asks once more. Stiles opens his mouth and starts blubbering, "I know, dad. I'm sorry, okay? But Derek and I lost track of time at the movies and then we went to go get something to eat-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. So his name is Derek, then?"

"-and then when we looked at the time it was already late and wait _what_?" Stiles stops his rambling and furrows his eyebrows at Dean's question.

"_Derek_. That's the guy you've been hanging out with for the past few weeks."

"Well, yeah but why do you have to say it like that? _Derek._ It's not like you even know who he is so why are you saying his name like you hate him already?" Stiles quips defensively.

"I don't _hate_ him, Stiles. But do you not see that that's exactly what the problem is here? You've been coming home late and going places after school because of this guy-_Derek. _Don't you think something's wrong with the fact that we haven't met him yet?"

Stiles looks at Dean through guilty eyes, nodding his head softly before asking, "Am in trouble?" The hunter lifts a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. "No, you're not. But you do have to invite _Derek_ over to dinner tomorrow." He provides. Stiles' mouth widens before he huffs out a laugh. "_What?_ Dad, no. No way! Nope."

"I'm letting you off easy, Stiles. You can either invite _Derek _for dinner tomorrow or you can be under house arrest for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!? "

"Your pick, bud."

Stiles' shoulders sag in defeat. "Fine. I'll text him tomorrow. I'm going to bed now." He mutters before retreating to his bedroom. "And don't slam the door, your pops is asleep." Dean warns. Stiles stands in the middle of his doorway with a surly expression on his face. "Okay, _daddy_. Oh and don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Derek to bring an armor suit just in case my crazy hunter dad decides to stab him with a knife that's always strapped around his ankle!" He slams the door as he shouts the last words and it makes Dean cringe. "_Little punk_." Dean whispers under his breath and there's another shout from Stiles' room saying "_I heard that!_"

The hunter takes off his shirt as he walks to where his husband is sleeping and sure enough Cas has managed to make himself into a cocoon of their blankets. He unbuckles his belt and slips off his pants as he climbs into bed, snuggling up to the angel's back. "Babe, you're hogging all the blankets." Castiel makes a little huffing sound before grumbling, "I said I would." Dean reaches a hand out and tugs at the blanket, unwrapping Cas from the little blanket burrito thing he has going on. The two men end up facing each other and Dean can tell Cas is trying not to smile.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You upset with me, too?"

"I'm not upset with you, Dean. I just thought you were being a little…_dramatic_ with Stiles' social life is all." Cas says as he moves forward to press his nose against Dean's.

"I know, babe. But we need to make him follow the rules or else he'll think he can do whatever the hell he wants." Dean murmurs against the angel's lips.

Cas doesn't argue. He knows that Dean is right. Stiles hasn't been obeying their rules lately. Dean presses their lips together and rubs his arm comfortingly. "Hey…I'm sorry if I was a jerk earlier. I was just angry that he thought this was all okay. How about we get some sleep now, yeah?"

Cas burrows his nose into the crook of Dean's neck as he nods sleepily and says, "Mhm. Love you." Dean shifts his body to accommodate his husband's cuddling and replies, "Love you too, Cas." He closes his eyes and then he remembers that his son is most likely, probably, dating that Hale guy. "And just a heads up here, _Derek_ is coming over for dinner tomorrow. So get your angel mojo ready for some interrogating."

"Hey Stiles, could you set up the table?" Castiel asks as he moves around the kitchen, wooden spoon in one hand while the other is covered in a bright red oven mitt despite the fact that his body has no need for it.

"Sure, Pops." The teenage boy removes the unnecessary items from the kitchen table before grabbing 4 sets of tableware and setting them up around the table. There's knock from the front door and Dean walks over to get it but Stiles stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, no. I got it, don't worry about it." Dean shrugs and moves to lean against the kitchen wall in favor of watching Cas pull out some delicious looking lasagna out of the oven. Dean's mouth waters and goes to wrap his arms around the angel's middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Jeeze, babe. I'll never get over how good of a cook you've become."

"Well someone had to feed our child." He replies, leaning back against the hunter's hold. The front door opens and Stiles' shrieking fills the house.

"Oh my god, Derek! What are you-is that a _suit?_"

Dean peeks through the hallway and sure enough _Derek_ is standing there awkwardly, in a fitted black suit holding a box that looks suspiciously like Dean's favorite brand of convenience store pie.

_Derek's _shoulders are tense and rigid and when he spots Dean looking at him he nods his head in a brief form of greeting.

Dean strides over to his son and the older boy and looks Derek up and down. "Nice suit, kid." He quips. Stiles shoots his dad a displeased look and Dean whips his head around when he hears the sound of a throat clearing. Cas mouths the words 'be nice' as he crosses his arms over his chest. Dean rolls his eyes and turns back to the boys in front of him. "Dean Winchester." He sticks his hand out and the Haletakes it in his own and announces, "Derek. Derek Hale, sir," while giving the hunter a firm handshake. _Hm, well at least he's got a good grip_.

Stiles is staring at Derek slack-jawed before bursting out incredulously, "_Sir?!_ God, Derek. Calm down, will you? It's just my dad. Its Pops you should be worried about. He's the one that's got the angel mojo powers going on."

"Stiles. You know I don't use my powers unless it's absolutely necessary." Cas walks up the other three males and places a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Hello. I'm Castiel. It's a pleasure to meet you, Derek Hale. Any friend of Stiles is welcome into our home at any time. Let me take that pie off your hands for you." Cas orders them to take a seat before the food gets cold as he takes the pie in Derek's hands and places it on the kitchen counter before serving the food.

Halfway through their meal, Dean places his fork on the table and folds his hands over the table. "So... _Derek._ How do you know my son?" The hunter waits for an answer as Derek lowers his fork onto the table and pats his mouth with a napkin before clearing his throat and speaking. "We met through a mutual friend. Scott McCall." The name is familiar to Dean and Castiel. Melissa McCall had helped them out with Stiles' minor cuts and bruises many times before when he was just a child. The man nods and continues to probe the kid for questions.

"And how _old_ would you say you are, _Dere- _Damnit_, _Stiles! You better watch that little foot of yours under the table, kid." He warns his son. Stiles' lips are in a tight line and his knuckles are white from they're gripping his silverware tightly.

"I'm twenty two."

"Twenty-_twenty two?" _He asks skeptically. "Tell me, _Derek, _what do you do when you hang out late at night with my seventeen year old son and make him miss his curfew, huh?"

"Dad!" Stiles rises on his feet and his fork clinks against his plate and he turns his head to look at Hale. "Derek, dude, I'm sorry." He apologizes frantically.

Derek scoots his chair back and stands as well. "I think I should leave, Stiles." He states. He turns his head to look at Cas. "Thanks for the dinner, it was delicious." He makes to leave the table but Dean stops him with a knife held in front of his chest.

"Whoa buddy, you sit back down. I ain't done with you just yet." Derek's eyes glow red and he clenches his jaw, hackles beginning to rise.

Dean's eyes widen for a fleeting second before he composes himself and looks at Stiles with an amused expression. "_Really, Stiles? A werewolf?_ Out of all the normal people in the world you could have chosen for a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever it is you like, you chose a _werewolf?_ And an alpha at that. God, kid. You sure know how to pick em'."

Stiles slaps a hand to his face and drags it downwards letting out an aggravated groan. "Dad, can you just like put the knife away or something? You're making him get all _defensive_." Stiles looks at Cas pleadingly. "Pops, can you _please_ make dad leave my boyfriend alone please? How is this my life right now?"

Castiel nods and rubs a reassuring hand across Stiles' elbow as he stands to his feet. "Put the knife away, Dean. We're not getting anything solved this way. Everyone sit back down and we're all going to talk like adults." He throws a wink towards Derek's way.

As they all take their seats once more, Derek's eyes turn back to their human color and he gives Cas a grateful nod. Dean and Stiles refrain from looking at each other and both of them have their hands crossed against their chests stubbornly.

"Derek, from what I understand you're dating our son, correct?" The angel asks calmly. Stiles is thankful for how relaxed and non-threatening Cas sounds. Leave it to Pops to fix anything that's going terribly wrong.

Derek nods and the gesture makes a little noise of complaint erupt from Dean's mouth. The hunter opens his mouth ready to ban any werewolf dating, at least until Stiles is 25 when Cas cuts him off with a light grip at the back of his neck.

"Are you treating Stiles with respect, Derek?" He questions gently. Derek gives him another nod and when Cas' body releases a soft sigh, Dean's body relaxes too because there is no way in hell that Cas isn't using his angel mojo to tell if the kid is lying right now.

They continue to sit in silence until Dean's finally had enough and he blurts out, "If you're gonna be dating our kid then you need to respect our rules and bring home before curfew got it?" The werewolf's head bobs in affirmation and when Dean tries to tell him and Stiles about certain acts that are not permitted until Stiles is eighteen, his voice seems to become too weak to speak.

"And no doing any of _that_…"

"What your father is trying to say Stiles, is that you are not allowed to partake in any sexual acts with Derek-" The hunter releases a cough, "-Sorry. With _anybody_, until you are 18. Is that clear?" He corrects. Stiles' face is pale and Dean thinks Derek might jump out the kitchen window any second now.

"Oh my god-_Oh my god._ You guys are so-I'm so sorry, Derek. You can go, now. Can he go?" He looks at his dads and receives twin nods. "Okay, I'll walk you to your car. Let's get out of here before Uncle Sam comes out of the hallway closet and threatens to squish you with his giant feet or something. _God._ "

Stiles pushes Derek out the kitchen and then out the front door and yells out a sassy '_Okay_, _dad_!' when Dean notifies him that he has five minutes to say his goodbyes and _that kid better watch his attitude if he wants to keep dating that brute._

Exactly five minutes pass before there's the sound of a smooth engine running and then exiting out the driveway. Stiles walks in and makes a show of throwing his body face-first onto the couch. Dean and Cas walk over to him. Dean sits in the arm chair while Cas sits on one end of the couch, trying to contain his smile at their mortified teenaged son.

Cas reaches out a hand to pat against Stiles' calf and the boy kicks it away quickly.

"That was the worst dinner I have ever had in my entire life." He groans.

Dean lets out a chuckle. "You're seventeen, kid. You still got way more dinners to go."

"Okay, dad, I get it. You like ruining my life, okay?"

"Hey now. You may not understand now, Stiles, but when you see your kid coming home late and hanging out with a guy that looks like that- all good looks and cocky smirk, you'd be a little bothered by it, too."

Stiles lifts his head to look up at Dean.

"Oh yeah? And what would you know about someone that has 'good looks and cocky smirks'?" He asks.

"I was that kid, Stiles. I had a different girl every two weeks. You think I didn't hurt any of them? You think I didn't make them cry because I had my fun and didn't need them around anymore? I don't want you getting hurt, son. It's my job as a father to protect my kid. You gotta understand that I'll always do everything I can to keep you from ever getting hurt." He glances at Cas to where the angel is looking at him with that soft smile and those big wide eyes that always manage to make his stomach swoop. "_The both of you_."He finishes.

Stiles sits up and Cas plops down onto the couch. Stiles sighs and lays his head down across his dad's lap. "I know, dad. It's just -It's different with him, okay? I haven't felt this way about someone since Lydia and I just really _really_ don't want to ruin it. I get that you're just trying to keep me safe from the world, but dad, sometimes people need to get hurt to learn from their mistakes. And if Derek, for some reason, ends up being a mistake-_which I highly doubt by the way_-then I want you to let me get hurt. Because that's the way I'm gonna learn to stay away from people like him. You and Pops taught me what people to keep away from. If I thought Derek was one of them I would have done it a long time ago, okay? There's no need to worry so much."

Dean feels like a proud father. And having Stiles as a son only means the feeling is around constantly. He can tell Cas is feeling the same way by the pride that glistens in his wide blue eyes. The angel has his hands on Stiles' head, one of them rubbing smoothly across his short hair while the other rubs soothingly across his eyebrow and down the side of his face with his thumb.

Cas leans forward and places a kiss to Stiles forehead. The boy immediately wipes his face and gives him a grossed out look playfully . "Well, I like him, if that makes you feel any better, Dean. He's nice. Handsome if you must. You have good taste, son." He says to Stiles. The boy peeks up at him from his lap before both father and son share award winning grins.

Dean squints at them suspiciously. Stiles releases a short laugh and announces he's going to get ready for bed as he stands up. He walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving his dads in the middle of the living room floor. Dean slinks his arms around his husband's waist and nuzzles against his neck.

"Handsome, huh?" he asks, mouth halfway up-turned into a smirk.

Cas chuckles as he replies teasingly, "Oh yes. Very handsome."

Dean nips the corner of Castiel's ear playfully. "Maybe you need to be reminded of how handsome your _husband_ is?" He proposes, rubbing his scruff against Cas' neck.

"I suppose that needs to be done." Cas answers him.

Dean mouths at Cas' neck and the other man stretches his neck to allow Dean more access to skin.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Dean growls out, teeth nipping along Castiel's jaw.

"O-okay." Cas croaks out.

The door to the bathroom flies open and Stiles yells, "Dads, _gross! _Don't you have any shame? I'm right here!"

Dean looks at his watch then back at Stiles. "You have two and half hours until curfew." Stiles stares at him blankly. "_Go._" Dean orders. And just like that Stiles scrambles off grabbing his jacket and keys mumbling something about, 'scarred for life' and 'no shame.'

The front door slams shut and Dean stares at his prey. How Cas manages to look so innocent knowing fully well what's about to happen in their bedroom still baffles Dean. He presses Cas up against the wall and the angel releases a soft moan before pushing Dean away gently.

"It's my job to protect him too, Dean. " He says seriously. "If something seemed off with Derek I would have kicked his werewolf ass out of the house from the very start. Nobody fucks with the Winchesters."

Dean nods in understanding then swiftly attacks the Cas' mouth with his own.

"_Shit, babe_. I love it when you curse."

Their teeth clink against eachother's and they haven't done this in so long and it feels _so good_.

"Maybe-_Ngh-_ we should-_Guh_-extend curfew. _Ah, Deeean_." Cas whines.

Dean lifts Cas off the ground, the friction between their clothed crotches making Cas whimper as he wraps his legs tighter around Dean's body.

Dean plops him onto the bed and shuts the bedroom door, locking it for good measure.

"Yeah, _maybe_."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a little background info for you guys. Sorry I wasn't too clear with things before.

This is set after purgatory and things have finally calmed down for the Winchesters.

Dean and Cas found Stiles when he was just 8 months. Stiles' parents were killed by ghouls and when Dean saw Stiles' he immediately knew that this was his chance to start a new life. He wasn't gonna let this baby's life be ruined like his and Sam's was.

Dean and Cas were having all _that I love you, but I don't want to tell people yet_ thing going on but raising Stiles allowed them to become open with their relationship.

Sam is back at school trying to be a lawyer and Uncle Bobby (Grandpa Bobby to Stiles) isn't dead.

I love Bobby too much and I really wanted to feature him in some of these one shots.

As for things in Beacon Hills…

Well they seem to be pretty normal right now.

Stiles has only told Derek, Scott, and the other werewolves about his dad because they're already familiar with the supernatural.

The Winchesters are a well-respected family of hunters and they have made a treaty that no werewolves are to be hunted, killed, etc.

Grandpa Argent is dead and Allison is back to normal. (I don't think there will be much of her in these drabbles though) and Jackson is a werewolf.

There are no rival packs or anything unless I state otherwise. Things are pretty calm for everyone.

If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask! *U*


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **This is sooo late and I'm so bad at updating things and it's just really hard going to college and keeping up with my fics which is why I warned you this wasn't going to be a nice update every week kind of thing. More like update every 3 months if I have time to write something. Sorry.

* * *

"Papa, Daddy, hurry up! I already see kids coming out of their houses!" Stiles squawks as he bounds off to the bedroom to where both of his fathers are changing into their own costumes. His little feet are moving to their own accord, causing him to crash into the side of the bed with a breathless, '_oof!_'

Castiel sighs from where he's lying on the mattress, feet dangling off the end of the bed. He sits up and rubs his eye in a tired manner. Stiles had been dressed as in his costume all day and the four year old had been trying to climb every furniture in the house. It didn't help that Dean had bought him silly string to go along with his costume. Stiles had made it his mission to cover as much of the house he could in his "spiderwebs."

"Stiles, calm down. We'll leave as soon as your father is ready." Cas reaches out a hand and rubs it across the Stiles' masked head. His son gives him his biggest grin in return and Cas can't help but smile fondly at Stiles' two missing front teeth.

Stiles clambers up the bed and into his father's lap, a sudden serious expression on his face. "Papa! My spidey senses are tingling!"

Cas pretends to be worried, if only to play along and make Stiles happy as he asks, "What is it Spider-Man? Is someone in danger?"

Stiles' hands reach out and clasp the side of his father's face, pressing his cheeks together and making him look like a blowfish. "Mhm! We need to go now before it's too late!" A small chuckle leaves Castiel's body as he removes Stiles from his lap and places the boy on the floor. "Alright then, Spider-Man. You go call Thor while I get Iron Man, okay?"

"Okay, Captain!" Stiles lifts his tiny hand to his forehead and salutes his father before darting out of the room. Cas grins to himself before walking to the bathroom door and knocking twice. He waits a couple of seconds before calling out, "Dean?" There is another moment of silence before the door cracks open and Dean's face appears through the gap, his eyes narrowed to slits. "I ain't going out in this, Cas."

"Yes you are, Dean."

"No i'm no-"

"_Yes. You. Are._" Castiel's words are uttered with that tone of finality that means Dean isn't going to win this argument. The hunter grunts and moves to shut the door but a booted foot stops it from shutting all the way. He looks from the shoe up to his husband's face. "Stiles has been wearing that Spider-Man suit all day, Dean. He's been bragging about his two daddies dressing up with him for Halloween and you're not going to let him down. So you come out of this bathroom right now because we are taking that boy out for his first trick or treating." Dean would laugh at Cas wearing his Captain America costume if he didn't know better than to be anything but cautious when Castiel used his 'authoritative' voice. That, and anyone knows not to mess with Cas when it involves anything to do with their son's hapiness.

"Alright, alright. Let's go then." Dean steps out of bathroom and Castiel looks at him with a look of approval. The angel turns around, ready to walk out the door, but Dean reels him in with an arm around his waist. "You didn't do the zipper up all the way, babe," Dean whispers against his neck. Cas' back is pressed up against Dean's front as the hunter fiddles with the zipper.

"I couldn't reach it."

"Huh. There you go. All set." Dean states as he fully zips the costume all the way.

Cas cranes his neck and looks at Dean with a cheeky smile as he says, "Thank you, Iron Man."

Dean gives him a wink and kisses the side of his husband's head. "Don't sweat it, Cap'n."

As both men walk out the bedroom door they are met with the sight of Stiles hanging off of one of Sam's biceps. He's giggling and swinging his tiny feet uselessly above the ground. Sam looks up and laughs loudly once he finally has a full view of his brother dressed as Iron Man.

"You look good, Dean."

"Shut up, _Thor_. Where's Couls-"

"Right here, fellas. Now, who's ready to go get some candy for this little punk, huh?" Bobby steps out of the hallway, dressed in a black suit and black tie with dark shades over his eyes. His question makes Stiles squirm and he lets go of Sam's arm in favor of running off in Bobby's direction.

"I am, Agent Coulson! I'm ready to get candy!" Stiles exclaims.

Bobby chuckles and pats Stiles' head then looks at the three men expectantly. "Well? What are you idjits waiting for?"

Everyone heads to the door when Dean suddenly shouts "Wait! Let me at least get a picture of my kid to show off at work. Come here, Stiles." The four year old saunters over, obeying his father's order. A click and flash later they're all out the door, Stiles walking between his two fathers, each of tiny hands clasped by one of their own.

After checking for cars, they cross the street and walk up to a house where there's shouts of "thank you's" coming from a group of children and their parents leaving the front porch.

Dean steps in front of Stiles and gets down on one knee. "You remember what you're gonna say, right buddy?"

Stiles nod's eagerly, his missing teeth on full display. Dean nudges his chin affectionately before handing him his pumpkin basket and muttering, "Go get em', tiger."

Stiles walks up the house, eyes wide as saucers as he stops to stand in front of a woman holding a baby dressed as a ladybug.

"Trick or Treat! I like your ladybug costume."

The woman laughs kindly and looks past Stiles to where his four chaperones are standing. "Well, Stiles. How about you pick your own candy since you and your family over there have such great costumes, huh?"

Stiles eyes get even bigger as looks at the giant bowl full of candy. "Really?! This is so cool!" He digs his hand in the candy bowl and pulls out a snicker's bar before mumbling a rushed 'thank you' and running to the sidewalk to show everyone the candy bar he picked out.

They go through the same routine for most of the houses, Stiles occasionally asking one of the guys to come with him to the doorstep when the decorations are a little too spooky.

They've been walking around for about 30 minutes and Stiles is happily chewing on his snicker's bar when a boy dressed as a baseball player accidently knocks into him. Cas reaches out just in time to stop Stiles from hitting the ground but it doesn't stop his candy bar from flying out of his grasp. Stiles looks at the ground and then up at the boy.

"That was my only giant candy bar," he mutters quietly.

The boy removes his baseball cap to reveal messy black hair as he looks apologetically at Stiles, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Stiles says, his eyes beginning to get watery.

A girl's voice is heard shouting, "_Derek, hurry up_!" And the boy makes a quick decision before reaching into his pillow case and pulling out a snickers bar of his own. _King Sized._ He sticks his hand out and Stiles looks at it with a confused expression.

"Take it."

"It's okay, kid. You don't have to-" Dean interjects, but there's another shout of _Derek! _Then the boy steps forward and drops the bar into Stiles' basket and sprints off.

Stiles mouth is wide open but then he tears the wrapper open and sticks the candy bar in his mouth without a second thought. Dean shrugs and intertwines his fingers with his husband's once more before starting to make their way back home.

Halfway to the house and Stiles' little feet can barely carry his body's weight. Bobby grabs his basket and Sam hands him over the plastic Mjolnir in favor of carrying his nephew for the rest of the way home. When they arrive, Bobby says his goodbyes and heads home, while Sam places the sleeping boy on the couch. He says his farewell with a pat on the shoulder to both men before he steps out the door. Cas yawns and let's Dean manhandle his body to unzip his costume, Cas doing the same to the other man once he's out of his Captain America suit. They take Stiles to his bedroom and change him into his pajamas then they each take turns kissing him goodnight. Cas makes sure to hide the basket full of candy somewhere that Stiles won't be able to find it assuming he wakes up before everyone else.

As both the men slip into bed, Dean positions himself along Cas' back and tangles their feet together.

"I hope he had fun tonight," Cas mumbles.

Dean leans in and places a kiss behind the his ear. "Course he did, babe. He had a blast. He won't be able to stop talking about it for month."

"Mh."

Dean buries his face in Cas' shoulder and breathes in his scent. "You got enough energy for one round, Mr. Steve Rogers?" He jokes.

Cas leans back and Dean takes advantage of his stretched neck to leave wet sloppy kisses along its side.

"Only if you get up and lock the door, Mr. Stark."

"You got it, babe."


End file.
